


Something There

by Eren_R_Bane



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), DAKAICHI-I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year, Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_R_Bane/pseuds/Eren_R_Bane
Summary: Takato Saijo, a twenty year veteran actor. Nana Sasaki, a primary student and first time ever on stage. After Taku Sasaki had told Takato about the one request his daughter had for her first school play, Takato was unable to say no.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mere write I started without much direction. I knew I wanted to try my hand at fan fictions for DAKAICHI-I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year, but didn't fully know how to start one. Eventually my writing lead me to this and I'm actually quite happy with the outcome. I hope everyone enjoys.

“What?!” Takato stopped his walking on that note. Sasaki was speaking nonsense! Just who did he think he was signing Takato up for something like this without his permission?! He gritted his teeth, baring them as his clutch on the phone tightened. Junta had blinked when he finally noticed that Takato stopped following him. He had returned to his post beside Takato, looking at him with wide and worried eyes. Takato instantly felt his cheeks burning and looked down in a feeble attempt to not lock eyes with Junta. That was the last thing he needed at this point.

 

“Sasaki, you can’t just sign me up for things without my permis--”

“It’s for Nana-chan,” Sasaki said, which Takato could just witness the small and rueful smile, hoping that this lessened Takato’s anger. It did, somewhat. At least he calmed down and his shoulders finally slacked. “N--Nana-chan?”

“She asked if you’d be able to do it. You know how much she loves her Takato-san.”

“Yeah...I know...”

 

Takato sighed out. Nana-chan was Sasaki’s daughter. A precious little gem at that and she truly had Takato’s heart. He supposed that he could make the exception...for her...once. Still, he was unsure how this would even fair. Takato didn’t know how to sing, not that he freely admitted that to anyone. He supposed that since he was an actor, Sasaki assumed that he knew the essence of singing, which Takato _didn’t_. He couldn’t even play instruments, and here he was being signed up to _sing?!_

 

“Takato-san..?” Junta’s voice came into his ear, which Takato placed a hand up to silence his boyfriend. Now wasn’t the time for Junta to grow curious, much less even know what was happening. He knew if Junta got one word about it then he’d be wanting to be there as well, despite it being a children’s play at Nana-chan’s school. The fact remained: he’d have a part in it and it required singing, which...he didn’t know even a third of how to do that!

 

“Clear...my schedule then. Tell Nana-chan I’ll happily do it...” he said reluctantly, but knew that it meant the world to Sasaki that Takato was doing this. Normally, an actor of his ranks wouldn’t think to perform in a school play, much less for primary. But, it _was_  for Nana-chan, and who could ever say no to her? Takato was definitely one of those who couldn’t. She had him wrapped around her little fingers, and she damn well knew it too. Between her and Junta, he was very tied. Obviously for different reasons, but same concept all the same: Takato was wrapped around their fingers easily.

 

To an extent...he truly hated that fact.

 

* * *

 

After an endless bit of Junta asking and asking, Takato had finally hit his limit. “I’m doing a damn school play for Nana-chan’s class! God, you can’t take a mere ‘it’s business’?!” He lashed as he glared sapphire daggers at Junta, who only looked surprised by the news. It was quiet for a moment, too quiet. Takato’s anger slowly was transitioning into worry. Cheeks turning a rosy hue against pale flesh.

Wait for it...

 

“A play?! That’s wonderful! I’ll be there cheering you on! Wow! Nana-chan is lucky, I wished I was able to convince you to perform in one of _my_ school plays!” Junta gushed, looking a bit sheepish at the last bit. It only made Takato ‘tch’ before he pierced the strawberry with a fork. “You didn’t know me back then anyways, so it’s nothing to get sad about,” he replied stiffly and forced the piece of fruit in his mouth as he chomped on it, choosing to focus more on his cake that rested on his lap than Junta’s tempting gaze.

 

He soon heard Junta laugh, a magical sound that always seemed to make Takato’s heart skip a beat to two. His cheeks only darkened at that realization. Damn, stupid angel for making him feel things..! He merely kept his eyes down, letting his raven hair obscure majority of his face and forcibly swallowing down the strawberry and taking another in the mannerism as before. “I suppose you’re right, but I’m allowed to come and watch, right? I’d love to watch you perform. I didn’t get to see your opening night on _The Red Leaf Ogre_ , which I’m still saddened about, despite being in awe with your final performance in it. But watching you performing in a _school_  play? It’s another Takato-san that I have yet to see.”

 

Takato made a little noise and looked up with a darker shade of red coloring his face. Junta looked quite content right now, but Takato could see the desire and hope he had in his uniquely shaded eyes. To this day, Takato couldn’t pinpoint if there was more yellow or green to his hues. It was another mystery of Junta Azumaya. “It’s...it’s not something to make a big deal about. I’m only doing this for Nana-chan. I never even performed in my own school plays. I was already far too busy with my career for that.”

He felt his hands sweating, much like how they usually did when affected by Junta. To this day, he’ll never understand, much less register, how much Takato meant to Junta. If anyone was his biggest fan, it was Junta Azumaya. His large collection of Takato’s work in his bookshelf said that much. He had every known project he had from his roles as the eight-year-old child and to now. He even had a copy of _Mid-Afternoon Star_ , which was their second drama they were in together. However, that project held more of a symbolic meaning. It was the project they were working on together when their relationship had begun. It figures that Junta would have a copy of that as well. Takato wouldn’t even be surprised if he recalled the scenes in which in the outtakes he’d taken Takato to ravish him in a custodian closet or Takato yelling at him for being a “cheap” actor when he knew he could do better. Be better.

 

All Junta wanted was to see his boyfriend, maybe not boyfriend, but the actor he looked up to, perform. Was Takato really in the right or the wrong not wanting Junta there? His shoulders slouched further as he dropped his eyes to his cake that was missing a few strawberries. The fork was already staked into another, but the indent of the icing told Takato that he was pushing the fruit a bit into the pastry delicacy. “You really want to be there, don’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer even before he asked the question.

 

“I do, but if you don’t want me there then I won’t be,” he said, but the sadness in his voice was evident. It made his heart tear a bit. Like stated before: he truly hated being wrapped around Junta Azumaya’s fingers.

 

“Fine. I’ll let you come, but I’m warning you,” he then pointed his fork at Junta, the strawberry laced with the raspberry icing. Despite his eyes showing a sense of stern, the “weapon” of choice made it less intimidating. Add the still cherry color to his cheeks, and he was even less intimidating, but he tried to not think on that. “You mind yourself, you hear me? This is for Nana-chan, not for me. I will not let you center it around me. Nana-chan will be the star of the show, and I fully intend to make it so.”

 

As if to finalize that statement, he popped the strawberry in his mouth and chewed with a ‘hmph’. Junta was looking at him much in the usual ways that he did. Takato swore that he could see Junta’s angelic wings with that too bright aura that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. “Of course, I’ll be cheering for Nana-chan the loudest,” he promised.

 

* * *

 

t was the day of the play. Takato had spent far too much time for this than he’d care to admit. His role was simple enough, but the singing is what got him. He personally felt that Beauty and the Beast was a bit too rated for one of Nana-chan’s age, but he wasn’t going to question it. Nana-chan would make the finest and most beautiful Belle, which left Takato as the supporting actor--yet again--which was Prince Adam. Both of them held the most scenes and Takato spent endless time with her in helping her learn her script and finding the perfect harmony for her to connect with her character. She told him endlessly how excited and thankful she was that he was going to be doing the play with her.

 

_I won’t be as nervous with you on the stage with me, Totaka!_

 

The precious little gem! She always knew how to make Takato bend to her whim.

 

_You know I’d do anything for my Nana-chan._

 

Junta was helpful in aspects as well. He offered his services whenever it was needed. Of course, Nana-chan ate it up. It was a gift in itself seeing Junta interacting with Nana-chan in the ways he did. Offering service as any character needed to further help Nana-chan, and praising her when time called for it. Takato felt gifted alone being able to witness that sight time and time again. It truly warmed his heart seeing Junta so invested. When Takato had brought it up one night before bed, already in their usual spooning positions, Junta had merely laughed. 

 

_ “I used to work with kids. It was my longest job, well, until now that is.” He said thoughtfully. Takato merely sighed out, “What job haven’t you worked?” He asked rhetorically. Junta pursed his lips. “I was never a stripper or escort,” he said honestly, to which Takato turned a beet red. “IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, YOU STUPID ANGEL!” _

 

Takato had just seen from the curtain Junta, Ri and Sasaki taking their seats in the front. Junta looked excited and Takato couldn’t help but to smile. He wondered if he was like this when Takato finally let him see his performance as Tsunewaka in _The Red Leaf Ogre_. Regardless what Takato may think or wonder, now wasn’t the time to do so. It was Nana-chan that would be the star, and Takato was going to support her through it. He looked behind him to see the girl in question nervously twining her hair that was in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon bowed in the back. Her brown eyes downcast as her nerves clearly showed. Takato walked over and knelt down before her with a soft smile, resting his hand on her knee.

 

“Nana-chan, are you nervous?”

 

She instantly looked up when he spoke. It was obvious in her eyes that she was. “I don’t think I can do it,” she said nervously and swallowed hard. Takato frowned, “Why not? You know your lines. We have rehearsed and rehearsed.”

 

“But...I’ll forget them,” she spoke with such certainty that it made Takato smiled fondly. “It’s your first big production. We all go through the first jitters, Nana-chan. I did.”

 

She blinked, “You?” She didn’t seem as if she believed it, but Takato chuckled. “I did. I was very scared my first time. I was sure I’d miss a line or mess up in another way, but my grandmother helped me through it. She told me that it’s good to be scared, it means that you’re passionate and driven to do your best. You have this, Nana-chan, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Think of it as us rehearsing again, okay? It’ll help a bit.”

 

Nana-chan still looked nervous, but something in her features told him that his words had helped her. She gave a nod to him and smiled before hugging him around the neck. Takato smiled and hugged her in return. “Thank you, Totaka,” she said softly as they pulled from the hugged and looked at each other. “No problem, now,” he held a finger up and smirked teasingly, “Give me your best, Nana-chan. Don’t let me steal the show from you, alright?” Nana-chan chuckled and nodded. “I won’t, Totaka! I’ll make you proud!”

 

_ Nana-chan...you already have... _

 

The play began and much to Takato’s joy, Nana-chan had delivered and performed exceptionally for a youngster of her age. He was glad that no one dared to question why a grown man was playing the role as Prince Adam, even more grateful that although he was a well-known actor, no one made a huge ordeal out of it. He had to admit that the stage was thrilling, and being part of Nana-chan’s first production was an honor. He even pulled through with the singing bits he had, thankful that his secret singing lessons paid off.

 

For the hour and a half long show, Takato didn’t think about anything except helping Nana-chan and being the best supporting actor he could for her. When the play ended and the curtain closed with the cast upfront, Nana-chan beamed when everyone gave their standing ovations. Takato smiled down to her and with a hand had pressed her small back gently to push her forward. She blushed as she stepped out of line and looked nervously to Takato. He merely smiled to her and began to clap while Junta cheered brightly for Nana-chan by name. The young girl blushed darkly, but was smiling no less. Laughing, she bowed and Takato smiled over to Sasaki and Ri, seeing them smiling from ear to ear, proud of their daughter, much like how Takato was.

 

Backstage, Takato continued to praise a very vibrant and energetic Nana-chan. It was then that Junta was in sight and Takato blinked. Junta had a bouquet of roses and he blushed. Clenching his jaw, he was about to yell at him, but fell short when Junta hurried over and knelt down before Nana-chan, offering the flowers to her.

 

“That was amazing, Nana-chan! I wish to co-star with you in your next production, okay?” He smiled brightly to the little girl and she eagerly accepted the flowers and hugged him. “Thank you Jun’a!” She said brightly and bounced excitedly, “Yes! Please do? I’d love to have you be in my next play!”

 

Junta laughed joyously, “I’d be honored, working with the wonderfully talented Nana-chan.”

 

Takato found himself in awe of the scene. Junta truly was a gifted being. Pure and absolutely genuine. He was especially happy that he did what Takato had asked, which was to not make it about him but Nana-chan. Seeing that bright smile on her face was well worth it. He walked over and joined his two favorite people, “And I will be in the audience cheering the loudest for our Nana-chan,” he said brightly as he hugged her. Nana-chan smiled brightly down to Takato and soon pulled one of the red roses out and offered it to him. “Totaka deserves a rose too.”

 

He was baffled, blushing softly with a matching smile as he accepted the rose from her and sniffed it. Junta smiled lovingly to Takato then, which for Takato, that was the best prize he could ever have. Junta truly was an angel, but not just one. He was _Takato’s_ angel. He smiled as they shared a silent moment together and then Junta raised Nana-chan up on his shoulder as she squeaked. “Then until next production!” Junta said with a beautiful smile that made Takato’s heart race. He stood up and followed the two off stage and to Sasaki and Ri for Nana-chan to get their praises.

 

He looked over to Junta, giving him his most touching smile and nodded in thanks for him not making it about Takato for once in his life. Junta returned the smile and brushed his fingers against Takato’s before their fingers slipped in a perfect lace of hand holding. He supposed he could relate to Adam in a sense, except he’d prefer the angel in disguise any day of the week over a “Belle”. Much like their story, Takato noticed something that there wasn’t there before. Looking over to Junta still, he knew that Junta had the same mutual feeling.


End file.
